


Everything Sounds Better in French

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Condoms, Drunk Sex, Epilogue, F/M, First Time, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine, women... Certain things are just necessary in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Sounds Better in French

The debriefing was endless, thanks to Magnus and Will recounting the events of an entire year. By the time they finished, they had been released from the hospital and Magnus, of all people, suggested they stop at the closest pub to get a pint. Apparently the people of Carentan had manufactured most every perk of modern life except for a really good wine. According to Magnus, spending a year in France without a glass of wine was closer to sacrilege than she was willing to stray.

The bar was dark, with a checkerboard floor and crisp white linens on the table. The mirror behind the bar was huge and ornate, reflecting everything in the room to make it look twice the size it really was. The bar was full of a crowd who had just gotten back from some sporting event or another; they were all either celebrating a win or drowning a loss, it wasn't certain. Kate spent a while watching Will get progressively drunker as he tried to play darts, finally stopping him when he became a danger to others in the vicinity.

When she convinced him to confine his entertainment to games without sharp projectiles, she returned to her booth and sat next to Declan. He'd been sitting quietly, enjoying his pint, and watching everyone else have fun. She felt bad for the guy, having been the odd-girl out at more than one party. Besides, she'd seen the man in action. There hadn't been a sidekick when they worked together against Lotus; they were equals. She loved that he'd just fallen into that partnership without complaint. He knew what she could do and was willing to let her do it. A man like that was rare in her experience.

And Declan really was a good guy. She'd only really gotten to know him after that little thing with Magnus going crazy and he tried to take over the Sanctuary from her. It was odd to start out indifferent to someone, grow to hatred, and then realize they weren't bad after all. They talked while Will tried to hit on unsuspecting French ladies and Magnus... she wasn't sure where Magnus had gotten to. Kate wasn't drunk when Declan put his hand on her thigh, but she was buzzed enough that she didn't care. Maybe if she'd been wearing a skirt, but jeans made it safe. There was enough of a barrier, and his hand was soft enough that she knew he would back off if she told him to.

She finally found Magnus when she went to the bar for another drink. The doc put her hand on Kate's arm and rubbed it. "I've missed you." She smiled at Kate's reflection in the mirror. "It's all right if you didn't miss me. It hasn't been quite as long since you saw me."

"Thanks, Doc." She bumped Helen with her elbow. "You have any idea when we'll head back to the hotel? I'm getting close to that line between functioning drunk and fall-down blackout."

"You can go any time you wish. But are you sure you'd like to leave alone?"

Kate followed Magnus' eyes in the mirror to see she was looking at Declan's reflection. He, in turn, was trying very hard not to look at Kate's ass. Or maybe he was just trying not to get caught staring. Kate smiled and chuckled. "I think he's already had too much."

"I think you've both had just enough. You're both consenting adults, unattached, and you've been through a stressful situation. Two people you cared about were nearly killed. The world was nearly torn apart. If that's not a good reason to have sex, I don't know what is." She paused and squeezed Kate's shoulder. "Think of all the reasons you're saying no, and then ask yourself if they're merely excuses." She kissed both of Kate's cheeks and backed away from the bar.

"So, uh... what you're saying is that you and Will? In the time bubble?"

Helen turned and winked at her. "Not Will." She waved goodbye and walked away. A young brunette French girl was draped against a tall, slender French man, lazily kissing him next to the coat racks and blocking Helen's exit. Helen stepped between them, placed a hand in the smalls of their backs, and guided them out into the night.

Kate raised an eyebrow, retrieved her drink from the bartender, and carried it back to the booth. Declan looked up as she approached and she put down her beer, planted her hands on the table, and stared at him. "Wanna get out of here?"

He blinked. "Yeah."

Kate jerked her head toward the door. Declan followed her, and her head began swimming at what had just transpired. They were leaving Will with the bar tab, but she didn't really care. He would get her back, she was sure. Once they were outside, she looked down the street and saw Magnus kissing the French girl while her boyfriend looked on. She guided Declan the opposite direction so he wouldn't be distracted. If they were going to do this, she wanted to make sure she was the only thing on his mind.

#

The Lotus Defense Group had offered to put them up in a hotel as an apology for nearly killing Magnus and Will with a nuke, but Magnus refused. She rented suites in another hotel, more expensive than those offered by Lotus, as a subtle flip of the finger to the militaristic bastards. The two suites were separated by a large living area, with Helen and Kate's room on one side and Declan and Will's on the other. Kate walked toward her room, but Declan cleared his throat. She turned and tilted her head. "What?"

"Your room?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Magnus is out for the night." She remembered the kiss she had witnessed; Magnus might be out for most of the next day, too.

"It's just... I have... supplies in my room."

Kate smirked. "You brought rubbers on a mission?"

"A mission with Helen Magnus, you never know."

Kate walked back to him. "You've banged the boss?" She didn't know whether to be jealous or turned on. She put her hands on his shoulders and smiled up at him. "What was _that_ like?"

"To be honest, I was the odd man out. I just watched."

Turned on, then. Kate shuddered and stretched up to kiss him. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned. It had been way too long. Declan moved his hands down her sides, tickling her through her two T-shirts, and then grabbed at her hips as he walked her across the room. Kate took his hint and put her arms around his neck, jumping and trusting that he would catch her. She settled against his lap as his hands cupped her ass, and she broke the kiss with a groan as she felt his erection through their jeans. The pants she had so recently seen as security now seemed like an unbearable hindrance. She pressed herself against him as he walked her across the room, letting go of her just long enough to open the door to the suite he was sharing with Will.

Once they were inside, he turned and pressed her against the wall. He ducked his head to kiss her neck, his tongue teasing the collar of her T-shirt before moving back up to her earlobe. Kate bared her teeth in a grim hiss, grabbing handfuls of his hair to pull him back up for another kiss. He moved against her, giving her a preview of what was in store, and she covered a whimper by lashing her tongue against his mouth against it opened for her.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged on the buttons, viewing each one that fell open as a victory. Declan finally left the security of the wall and moved toward one of the beds. Kate yelped when he tossed her down on the mattress, smiling up at him as she bounced and pushed herself up toward the pillows. Declan shed the shirt and tossed it, crawling after her and pushing her legs apart as he moved between them.

He knelt between her knees and bent down, lifting her shirts to kiss her stomach. Kate closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as his tongue ran over her navel and then down to her pants. He swept back up, pushing her shirt up higher to expose her bra. He nipped, kissed, licked her through the material until Kate let her elbows straighten and she dropped flat to the mattress. She helped him with the shirt, peeling both of them off before his hands went around to unhook her bra.

When he kissed her again, his chest pressed against hers, and her breath caught in her throat. _Well, we're certainly past the point of no return, aren't we?_ She grazed his bottom lip with her teeth as his hand cupped her left breast, his thumb teasing the nipple until it was hard enough for him to pinch. Kate arched her back and broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Harder... _yeah_ ," and she pressed her hips down in the hopes he would take the hint.

She undid his pants as he undid hers, using his free hand while the other continued to tease her nipple. His tongue darted into her mouth once more before he moved down, licking down the center of her chest before he kissed a path up the curve of her breast to suck one nipple. He attacked one with his mouth while his fingers took care of the other one, and Kate moaned. Her jeans were still hovering around her hips, tugged down just enough to expose her underwear. God, why hadn't she worn a skirt? They could already have been halfway to their second orgasm if she had just worn a fucking skirt to the bar.

Declan had to pull away from her to get her jeans off, a separation she reluctantly allowed. She dropped her hands over her head, grabbing the pillow to avoid grabbing him. She pushed up with her feet to get her ass off the bed as he tugged her jeans and panties down with the same smooth jerk. She kicked them away and dropped naked to his bed, her heels together and her knees bent outward to present herself to him. She was breathing hard now, and dropped one hand to touch herself as he moved to the nightstand.

She watched him get out a small black box, saw his fingers tremble as he attempted to get a single package out and move back to where she was waiting for him.

"Nervous, Dec?"

"Nah." He was breathless as he shoved his pants down with one hand. "Typical Tuesday for me, right here..."

Kate wasn't listening to him. She was looking at the long thick cock pressing against the material of his briefs. Her eyes had widened as soon as she saw it and, when he hooked his thumb in the waistband and exposed the real thing to her gaze, she started rubbing herself faster. Declan moved between her legs again, easing them up so they rested on his lap, and he guided her hand to him. He grunted as she closed her fingers around the shaft, spreading her juices over him. He put the condom in her other hand, and she sat up to roll it carefully onto him.

He cupped her face and she looked up as he kissed her lips. He laid her back down, settling his weight so that he was on top of but not crushing her. He broke the kiss but kept his hand on her cheek, staring at her for a moment. "You have gorgeous eyes."

Kate was surprised to feel herself blush at the comment. "What?"

"Never seemed appropriate to say anything before. But your eyes are gorgeous." He guided himself forward and Kate felt him press against her labia. She closed her apparently-gorgeous eyes and reached down, their fingers rubbing together as they eased him inside of her. Kate's free hand dropped to the sheet, and she dropped her head to his chest as he filled her.

"We'll just go slow the first time, yeah?"

Kate could only nod, too lost in what was happening to process the idea they would do this again. Once he was fully inside of her, he looped his arms around her waist and sat up. He pulled her to him, her breasts crushed against his chest, and sat up with her on his lap. Kate stared at him, toes curled and her feet tangled in the sheets, and she lifted her body before dropping it carefully. Declan groaned and kissed her throat again.

As promised, they went slow. Whenever Kate felt her orgasm building, she would stop what she was doing and kiss him until she felt it was safe to proceed. Similarly, when he would gasp, "Wait, wait," she would freeze and kiss his temples or his closed eyes until he flattened his hand against her ass and she began to move again.

He came first, pressing his face against her neck to stifle his gasps. Kate stroked his hair and closed her eyes, using her muscles to squeeze him as he twitched and throbbed inside of her. She moved her hand between her legs to get herself off, but Declan beat her to it. He slipped out of her and laid her down, looking into her eyes as he circled her clit with his thumb and stroked her with two fingers until she came.

They kissed and Declan rolled to one side, pulling Kate against him as he stroked her back with a light touch. Kate shivered and bowed her head to kiss his chest. She didn't like being cuddled, didn't like curling against a guy's side while he put his big strong arms around her. So girly, so cliché. But for a minute or two, during halftime, it was acceptable. She circled his nipple with her tongue and then bit it, establishing her non-femininity until he hissed. Kate's hand dropped to his lap and she removed the condom so she could feel him against her palm as she stroked him back to erection.

"Okay, so. Round two." She lifted her head and looked at him. Now when he looked at her, she heard a small voice at the back of her head saying, _He likes your eyes._ She put her free hand on his chest and used it as a pillow for her chin. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm open to suggestions." His voice was rough and weak.

Kate grinned and slid down his body. Oh, she had suggestions. She had a lot of suggestions. She licked her lips and demonstrated one of her favorites.

#

Kate took a few extra seconds to close the door quietly so she wouldn't disturb Declan's sleep. When she was sure the latch wouldn't click, she let go of the knob and turned to tiptoe across the suite to the room she was sharing with Magnus. She was nearly there when the main suite's door opened and Magnus stepped inside. They both froze, but Magnus recovered first. She closed the door before she took in the sight in front of her.

Kate was wearing Declan's shirt and nothing else. It was buttoned twice at the waist, holding it shut but revealing her cleavage. She grabbed the two halves and held them together as she examined Magnus.

Her blouse was untucked from her skirt, and she'd attempted to hide the mess her hair was in by tying it into a sloppy ponytail. Her makeup was gone, implying a bath or shower had taken place. She was holding her high heels with two fingers of her right hand, and Helen's legs had been darker when she left the bar. Her pantyhose had apparently gone AWOL during the course of her evening. Kate resisted the urge to smile and give her boss a high-five.

Instead, she cleared her throat and looked guiltily toward the other room in the suite. Helen followed her gaze and lifted her eyebrows. She looked impressed.

"Will's not in there."

"Unfortunate for Will." Helen's voice was husky and seductive, a whisper and a moan all wrapped up in the words. She looked down at her high heels and bent her knees to place them next to the door. When she stood, she smoothed down her skirt and belatedly tucked the tails of her blouse back into the waistband. "I was just going to take a quick bath before bed."

"Right. I just, uh, I didn't... I didn't want Will to come home and find me..."

"Of course." She crossed to where Kate was standing and pecked her on the cheek. "Good night, Kate."

"Night, Magnus."

Kate waited until Magnus disappear into the bathroom to sag with relief that it hadn't been Will coming back. Crisis averted, she went quickly to her room and shut the door. She crawled under the blankets of her bed, fluffed up the pillow, and smiled as she thought about what had just happened. She was half-asleep when Magnus came back into the room, but she was aware of the smell of soap and a soft, cheerful humming. She was glad Magnus was happy after everything she had been through.

After what they had all been through, they should grab happiness wherever they could. Who knew when their next chance to get laid would be? She felt her lips pull into a smile. She expected she would be asking Magnus to send her on as many UK-based missions as possible from now on. For the good of the Sanctuary, of course. She and Declan had proven that they worked extremely well together.

Not to mention that they also worked well together in the field.

"Goodnight, Kate," Magnus whispered as she slipped into bed.

Forming words would pull Kate too far out of the slumber she was drifting into, so she remained silent. A few minutes later, both women were fast asleep.


End file.
